


Fuck you and your stupid ass-puppets

by Atomic_bonsai



Series: Humanstuck shit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is a davekat fic but other ships will get attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_bonsai/pseuds/Atomic_bonsai
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider is the bane of your existence.Your name is Dave Strider and you love to annoy the shit out of this adorable little boy who shares so many of your classes with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good with words so if this looks like a second grader's writing assignment, thats why.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, today is the first day of highschool at skaia high and you are *not* excited for it. You are waiting for the bus, extremely annoyed 'first day of school and the bus is already late, great.' You think to yourself. Instead of thinking about it you just look at your gray cased phone until you hear a voice.

  
"Shorty? Can you hear me??" You look up from your phone, suprised, oh look at this asshole. Hes wearing shades, and a red beanie, red sweatshirt and jeans. Karkat stop looking at him you think, alarmed you were staring at him this long, "Like what you see?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

  
"No, I think you look like a pretentious douchenozzle" you snarl at him, defensively. He raises his eyebrows at you, holding his hands out in a 'woah, man' motion, before chuckling.

  
"Names Dave by the way, Dave Strider, am new 'round here." Damn, he has a nice texan accent. "Karkat Vantas." you grunt out, before the bus finally comes.

  
When you get on the bus, and find a good seat, the asscracker has the nerve to sit right down next to you, picking the conversation back up "So, live here your whole life?" You're reluctant to respond, this Dave guy seems like a asshole, and you already have plenty of friends, but it is rude to not respond to a new kid so...

  
"Yeah, the campus is pretty nice. I've seen it a few times." you manage to blurt out. "Campus? So we're pullin' out the big words now huh?" He says confidently. What a complete and utter asswipe.

you sit in silence for the rest of the ride, thank god. 

When you get to school you find out you have almost all of your classes with Dave. Great.

 

 

 


End file.
